There are many methods used for bonding two polymeric parts together. For example, adhesives, surface modifications, direct heating, and/or or temperature related methods such as dielectric-heating, ultrasound, laser, or micro-wave based heating might be used to bond the polymeric parts. More specifically, heat-related polymer adhesion methods have been practiced for decades. During such processes, when two polymeric parts are brought into contact with each other at a temperature above their respective glass transition temperatures and held under low to moderate pressures, the polymer chains from the two sides inter-diffuse to establish entanglements across the interface and thereby causing bonding. As a result of this inter-penetration and entanglement, cracks optically disappear during healing and strong bonds are developed between the two surfaces after welding.